


The Golden Order

by SidMjkGc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Because I did, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Hux does researches, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidMjkGc/pseuds/SidMjkGc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a fantasy involving watersports, Hux is happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Order

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [@kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/)  
> 
>
>> Watersports, humiliation, dirty talk, hair-pulling; Ren accidentally  
> broadcasts his favourite fantasy to Hux, wherein Hux pisses on Ren's  
> bare face & body, while telling him how worthless & pathetic he  
> is. Hux decides to make it happen (incl. talking about how full his  
> bladder is, how he can't wait to piss on Ren, how Ren's a good, little  
> piss-whore, etc.) NSFW/explicit encouraged :)  
> 
> 
>   
> Never in my life I thought I could write about watersports, it's not even one of my kinks, but then I read this prompt and it was so lovely that insipired me a story.  
> Thank you anon for sending that prompt, I had fun writing it and I learned new things! I hope I did you justice! 

Hux walks out the ship, watching suspiciously around him: the planet is foggy, there's some spurt of green here and there but his vision is clouded by the fog. He's alone, the troopers that were with him are all gone now. He's not worried, though, and he takes up his blaster ready to fire it.

A sound startles him, there's someone who's talking around a corner, which is appeared somehow out of the blue. Hux rounds the corner, blaster in hand, and he sees _himself_?  
There's another Hux, all dress up in his uniform, standing in front of what appears to be a naked Kylo Ren? _That Hux_ is saying something, but he can't understand a word from where he's standing.  
He thinks about approaching his clone, but stops immediately when he sees a golden string coming down from his clone's groin to Ren.

Hux hides behind the corner, a hand on his mouth, trying to steady his breath and quiet his thoughts. He decides to peek a little, and all he can see is the other Hux laughing while Kylo squirms under him with his face red and _aroused_?  
The last thing he sees is Kylo's hooded eyes pointed on the corner where he is hiding, then the image fades.

Hux wakes up sitting in his bed, the memory of the dream is still behind his eyes but not quite easy to reach. He turns to watch his comlink and estimate how many time left he has before his cycle begins, then turns around to Kylo, who's still sleeping in his bed: he's smiling under the covers, a sleepy happy smile that from time to time opens around single little moans. 

With a shake of his head, Hux sits up and walks to the 'fresher to perform his usual morning routine. It's when he's taking his piss that understands what's happened.

“What the fuck?” Hux mutters under his breath.  
The whole dream, well at least  _ that _ part, comes back to his mind. His other self was pissing on Kylo, laughing while he was doing it, and Kylo was  _ enjoying it _ ?

Hux washes his face, he tries to understand, to grab a hold of the meaning of the dream: the dream, Kylo, it was a fantasy, Kylo was projecting his own dream in one of Hux's. And it wasn't the first time that that happened.  
With not so steady hands, Hux shaves his stubble beard and then takes a shower. All of this still thinking about the dream. In the end, he decides to not think about it, not right now at least, and maybe to do some researches on his private and encrypted channel on the HoloNet.

The day ends and then another, and another. That dream and that fantasy is still behind Hux's eyes, and he doesn't dare to ask nor he knows how to bring the subject on. He makes up a mission somewhere for Kylo, just to be alone for a few days and do some proper researches.  
When Kylo comes back, Hux acts like nothing has happened but he is actively avoiding some type of foods and caf. 

When Kylo storms in Hux's office, he can sense that the General is hiding something, and it's confirmed by that little jump and a too fast typing on his datapad. 

“I have done what you asked” says Kylo behind the mask “I have the object with me”  
  
“Good” Hux says without even removing his gaze from the datapad “Leave it there” gesturing vaguely to the desk.

“What's up with you?” Kylo asks, somewhere between anger and boredom.

“Oh, nothing,” is the mild response “Just,  _ work _ .” Hux says trying to shake off the blushing before it spreads to his face. 

When Kylo tries to read his thoughts, he can only find calculus and projects.

“You are thinking something, I can feel it” presses Kylo, but the only answer he gets is a shrug, and this makes him more angry. “I'll go meditate in my quarters.” says low with the voice modulator of his mask before storming off the office.

Hux waits. He knows that Kylo will meditate at least a couple of hours wearing only his joggers, he saw him do it before. Just the thought makes him crave in anticipation, but it's not one of those times.  
Instead, Hux takes his time to finish his work, goes on the bridge to designate some other minor things to his men, and then goes to his private quarters to pick his coat.

It's not uncommon on the ship to see the General and his co-commander meeting in their private quarters, they are both busy men and nobody suspects anything thanks also to the Force and the fear of their power. So, when Hux hits the panel, everybody keeps minding their own business.

When Kylo comes out of his meditation chamber, Hux is already there, leaning on the wall and a smirk on his face.

“You didn't told me you were a slut” comes from a dark corner of the room.

“What? What are you talking about?” Kylo is in fact wearing only his joggers, and he didn't see that Hux was there.

“You know what I am talking about, _slut_.” Hux comes out in the light, the hands clasped behind his back under the cot. “Get on your knees” he orders.

“Hux, if this is a game, I am in no mood-” Kylo starts saying, walking forward Hux.

“It's not a game” unfolding his hands “And it is  _ General _ to you now!”

Kylo opens his mouth to say something but it just hangs there, unwilling to believe the look in the redhead's eyes.

“Now, get on your fucking knees” says pacing to the centre of the room. 

Kylo stares at him, still bitter for the clearly fake mission and, in particular, for the coldness that Hux used in the past week. When he reaches his mind with the Force, he can hear a _Please, Ren_ that crashes with Hux's cold gaze, but then decides to go along.

A flush of awkwardness and embarrassment wanders to Kylo's face, and for a moment Hux thinks to stop everything, but then he see also determination and a bit of curiosity, so he keeps going.

Hux circles Kylo, now on his knees, and bends over his ear to whisper “There there, the powerful Knight bent on my willing” a gloved hand brushes his hair.

“Look, Hux, I don't know what-” 

“ _ General _ !” an angry low shout is the only warn Kylo gets before Hux pulls his hair, bending his head on one side.  
  
“Yes,” hisses “ _ General _ , ” almost in a mocking way “I still don't understand what you are about”

“I'll show you” Hux says, letting go of the hair and walking in Kylo's view. 

Hux takes a deep breath, shifting on his heels, and Kylo looks up at him, waiting for some kind of directions.

“Open my pants.” Hux says looking down. Kylo's eyebrows rise up in an enigmatic manner, and Hux grab an hold of his hair in a sharp way. “I said,” he repeats pointing out every word “Open my pants, _slut_ ” and yanks his head forward.

Kylo's hands tremble when he reach the button and then the fly of Hux's pants, but he manages to make a steady motion unbuttoning them. Hux gasps and almost moan at the sensation.  
Kylo takes it as a hint to start mouthing the length of Hux's cock, but he stops him and yanks him away.

“I didn't say you were worthy of sucking my cock,” Hux looks almost annoyed by this “Now, take it out” says pulling a little at his hair. “Slowly” adds after a moment.

Kylo doesn't dare to speak, and while he's working on freeing Hux's cock, he tries to reach his thoughts and read them: he can't find anything but a smirk, Hux is smirking in his own thoughts.  
A soft gasp escapes Hux lips when his cock springs out of his briefs.

“You know,” Hux is saying, voice light “I've been thinking about this all day,” the hand pulls slightly at the hair “You on your knees, being a pretty slut” Hux brushes gently Kylo's cheek.

“Yes” Kylo murmurs in a hot breath, leaning against his hand. He still doesn't understand where Hux is going, but it's definitely working.  
Kylo tries to reach again Hux's cock, parting his wet lips to suck the head, with the only achievement of kiss it.

“ _Ah_ - _ah_!” comes a correction from above, “I didn't give you the permission,” says Hux pushing Kylo's shoulder away, forcing him to bend backwards “As I was saying, I've been thinking about this all day,” the steady push continues “About how slut you are,” Kylo is forced to brace himself on his hands, then elbows, to jerk away his legs “And all this thinking made me thirsty,” Hux puts one of his boots on Kylo's stomach, gently pushing “And I kept thinking and drinking,” Kylo is mostly on his back now, frowning “And now I am so bloody full”

“Wha-? _Oh_...” a sudden realisation. Kylo feels his entire skin burn, his face hot. He can't pinpoint if it's just shame of what Hux is suggesting or if he's just aroused by those suggestions. Maybe it's a bit of both.

“You know, _Ren_ , I think you would make a pretty piss-whore” says Hux from his full height, a boot still on Kylo's chest “Don't you agree?” 

“Hu-” starts Kylo, then swallows and corrects “General, _please_ ”

“You're so pathetic” spits out in disgust Hux.

Kylo doesn't know when Hux has moved, but now he can feel both of his boots pressing along his thighs, Kylo's hips are already tilting up in anticipation. Kylo can't really think at what is happening, he feels too dizzy, a hand moves down on its own. 

Kylo keeps darting his eyes from Hux's cock to his face, the greatcoat perfectly standing on his shoulders and making them angular, the sharp look in Hux's eyes, his cock, Hux's gloved hand caressing his lower abdomen, “My bladder is so full it almost hurts,” Kylo's eyes dart to Hux's face again, “I can't wait to relieve myself,” then on Hux's hand that he is pressing gently on his bladder, then on those lips hissing painfully. 

Kylo closes his eyes, his own hand is inside his joggers, stroking slowly at his own cock. He moans, lips parted, head throw back on the floor.

“Are you jerking off, Ren?” Hux's voice is a mixture of disbelief and amusement. 

Kylo's only answer is a loud moan.

“Open your eyes, Ren,” snaps Hux in a mandatory way “I want you to see how disgusting you are,” Kylo opens his eyes, just in time for the first drop to fall down on his bare chest.

“You're pathetic,” the liquid is warm, “A filthy whore,” it doesn't smell bad, “A disgusting, pathetic, filthy piss-whore,” it tickles when it falls on the middle of his chest, spurting some drops on the throat and chin.

“Slut,” the spurt moves upward, “Jerking off while I am pissing on you,” it's hitting his neck, some beads spread on his cheek, dripping on the floor.

“You don't deserve this,” Kylo's hand moves faster, strokes faster, he's almost there, almost, “You are unworthy even of my piss,” Kylo moans louder, his hips move slightly forward, his vision is unfocused, “You are just a pretty little slut, uh?”, he's panting hard.

“Look at you,” the jet is coming less strong now, it doesn't matter, “So eager to please me,” it's still warm, dripping down, “On the floor,” his entire chest is covered, as part of his face, “Touching yourself,” Kylo's hand grips harder, “Covered in piss,” he can feel the warm liquid still pouring on his belly, dripping down his ribs, “Moaning like a whore,” Kylo breathes through his nostrils, searching for the smell, “Disgusting,” the liquid is collecting on the floor, between his armpit, “You are just”, Kylo closes his eyes, “A pathetic”, head thrown back, hips jerking up, “Piss”, he's close, “Little”, he can feel it, “Whore”, Kylo moans loudly and comes in his hand.

Kylo doesn't register when Hux has buttoned up again, he's still shivering from his orgasm, trying to come down with deep breaths and eyes closed, so he doesn't realise neither when or where Hux went.  
Until he feels a washcloth patting gently his face.

Kylo open his eyes on Hux, who's crouching beside him, the coat isn't on his shoulders anymore, probably is folded somewhere in the room. 

“Are you ok?” Hux asks, a little of concern in his voice. Kylo simply nods, a sleepy smile on his face.

“How did you know?” he asks, almost a whisper.

“Your dream” at which Kylo's brows draw together “I mean,” he swallows “You projected this scene in one of my dream. Actually, in a couple of dreams” Hux says while swiping Kylo's chest “I figured it out you would like it” there's no hint of judgement in his words.

“ _Oh_...” Kylo turns his face away, suddenly realising why the General was distant in the last days. Then searches for his eyes and asks “And you? Did you like it?”

“Well,” Hux stops wiping Kylo and considers the question for a moment “I've never thought about it, but yes: I quite enjoyed doing it” Hux resumes the swiping on the abdomen “I appreciate if next time you just ask, instead of invading my dreams” 

“ _Next_ time?” Kylo cheerfully raises on one elbow.

“Why not?” Hux smiles, then frowns letting go of the washcloth “Maybe next time we could do this thing properly, cover the floor or use the shower” he adds watching the puddle on the floor of Kylo's room.

Kylo chuckles and leans forward to kiss Hux.

“Don't!” Hux stands up on his feet “First you take a bath, then you can touch me”

Kylo snorts, but he's not really angry. Liquid still dripping on his back to the floor.

“We should call a droid to clean this mess” says Hux still frowning at the puddle.

“And explain it what? That the General pissed on his co-commander?” Kylo jokes.

“It wouldn't be so surprised, since you always exasperate me...” Hux says with a smile.

“You clean the mess that _you_ did, I go take a bath” then walks past him to the 'fresher, but stops just to give a peck on Hux's cheek and whisper “Thank you, _General_ ” to Hux's ear. 

When he reaches the 'fresher door, Kylo watches over his shoulder and sees the General blushing with a hand on his cheek.

 


End file.
